Fear Shouts, Terror Whispers
by Saiyanluver
Summary: Vegeta really hates Goku. (Well, obviously!) And then Goku invites all of the Z fighters to a tournament! But...there is one problem...a villain comes back, and chaos begins! So...who will win the tournament, and who is the villain that comes back?
1. There's A Tournament?

Fear Shouts, Terror Whispers  
  
By:Jlgomez372@cs.com  
  
Part 1 Fear Shrieks, Terror Hushes  
  
"What does he have that I don't? What is so special about him? What is his secret to being so powerful? I have to find out!" All these questions with no answers surged through Vegeta's head as he sat down on his bed.  
  
The sunlight poured from the window to his right, and the room was still darkened. Outside of the door he heard Bulma feed lunch to his 11 year old son, Trunks. It was 3 years after Goku had fought Buu, and everything seemed to be normal. No villains to defeat. But, still, Vegeta had one problem. One problem that he has faced ever since he met Goku; and that was to become stronger than him. But, Vegeta just couldn't figure out how. Was it too hard for him? Did he have to train harder? What was it? But, no matter how hard Vegeta thought, once again, he came up with no answers.  
  
Vegeta decided to get up and enter the kitchen for some lunch. He opened the bedroom door, and shut it with a bang. "Hi Vegeta! How are you?" Bulma asked eagerly. Vegeta merely nodded. He wasn't in the mood to even say hi to anyone. He was still deep in thought when Bulma told him something that caught his attention."Well, have you heard? The Z fighters are having a meeting today. I don't really know what it's about, but I thought you would like to go. Goku told me about it,(Vegeta winced when he heard Goku's name) and he sounded pretty urgent. So, you might as well just go. I guess the meeting will be held at Goku's house. What do you say?" Vegeta thought hard about this. He finally answered,"Fine. Besides, there is nothing else to do." And with that, he walked outside. "I wonder what this meeting is going to be about.I mean, there is no new villains. Kakarot is just probably going to humiliate me again. I don't even know why I'm bothering to go. But, whatever this meeting is about, it does sound a little interesting." Vegeta then decided to fly over to Goku's house.  
  
When he got there, he noticed everyone was already inside the house. As Vegeta walked in, everyone stared."Man, I didn't think you'd make it." Goku replied, astonished. "Well, here I am." Vegeta then said cooly. He then chose a spot to stand in the far corner. The meeting would now begin. "Ok, the reason I called everyone over here was because I wanted to tell you something.(In the background Krillin and Yamacha was talking about this hot new girl they saw on the way over to Goku's house, Tien was talking to Piccolo about this new show, which Piccolo could care less, and ofcoarse, Vegeta was just staring out the window) "And,"Goku said somewhat annoyed," there is going to be a World Martial Arts Tournament. There is no Junior Division, so it's going to be pretty short." This caught everyone's attention. Krillin and Yamacha stopped talking to each other, so did Tien and Piccolo, and Vegeta stopped staring out of the window."Well, that caught everyone's attention!"Goku said. "So, the tournament is going to be in 2 days, meaning if today is Thursday, it's going to be on Saturday. So, we only have today and tommorow to train. Good luck everyone. And, that's pretty much the meeting. Bye guys!" Goku replied.  
  
Goku went to door to welcome everyone out. "See ya Yamacha and Krillin! Bye Tien and Piccolo! Oh, Vegeta I want to talk to you." Vegeta then stayed back. "What do you want Kakarot?" Vegeta asked. "Well, do you suppose your going to win the tournament?" Goku requested. "Well, yes. I suppose. Why do you want to know anyway? It's none of your buisness." Vegeta responded. "Well, I just want to say that I think I'm going to win too. So, I guess I'll see you in the finals, right?" Goku said. Vegeta just stared. He then smirked. "You won't have a chance Kakarot! You really think your going to make it to the finals? Ha! That's a laugh!" "Well, yeah! I will make it to the finals! And...I'll win too...so watch out! Bye!" Goku then responded and shut the door. Vegeta angrily flew home.  
  
"Who does he think he is shutting the door in my face?" Vegeta thought."I will beat him if it's the last thing I do! I have to! That means, I have to start training as soon as I get home." Vegeta, in moments, landed in his front yard. Trunks then came running outside."Hey Dad! Are we going to train today?" Vegeta just stared at his son. He then answered. "Well, there is this big tournament in a few days, and I'd like to train alone.Go inside and play with your toys or something." "But, I'm way too big to play with toys. Besides, their boring. I mean, maybe Goten would, considering that he is immature, but not me." Trunks then crossed his arms. "Well, I suggest you find something else to do, because I'm training alone. Got it?" Vegeta suggested. "But.....fine. Maybe I'll go to Goten's house or something. I'll probably talk him into training with me." And with that, Trunks left. "Finally, I got the boy to leave. You know, he kind of reminds me of myself sometimes. But, I have to get to my training.I can't let the boy distract me."  
  
Vegeta then went to go train in the Gravity Room. He started by putting the gravity at about 400X. He has to train hard if he was going to have any chance.  
  
Meanwhile.......... Goku watched the television set, waiting until ChiChi finished making lunch. Even though he couldn't wait for lunch, he was thinking of the tournament two days away. He had to win! He always did. He always found one way or another to win in sticky situations. And, once again, he had to show Vegeta that he was stronger."Man, could I really win? I have to! C'mon Goku, you always win! No sweat. And just think about it.....if it's the Z fighters that are going to be a little threat, how could I lose? I have a pretty good chance!" Goku thought. Well, this was his big chance to win. Just think about it, the last tournament was interrupted, so he really couldn't fight in it.And, he remembered the last World Martial Arts Torunament before that one, the Cell Games. He didn't win that one either.So, he had to win."Hey, ChiChi, by the way, what's for lunch?" Goku asked eagerly. "Well, we're having spaghetti." ChiChi exclaimed. "Great! I love spaghetti!" Goku then said. He turned the television off. Well, he'd get serious after he'll eat................  
  
Back at Capsule Corp....Bulma was washing the dishes since she herself just had lunch. She looked outside, and noticed the Vegeta was training. She wondered what had happened in the meeting. She was going to go outside and ask, but decided not to, considering on how he was training hard. She just smiled. She realized that Vegeta was always really dedicated, and that was part of the good she saw in him since day 1. She also remembered that day when Vegeta first trained in the Gravity Room, and he broke the machine. He was seriously hurt, so Bulma had to take care of him. She laughed at the thought. She decided to go clean the rest of the house.  
  
Vegeta did a whole exercise of punches and kicks. He remained like that for about 4 hours, and finally thought to himself that that was it for that day. He determined that he would train much more than that the next day. He gradually walked over to his room. He sat down, thinking of what Goku said about 4 hours and 30 minutes ago. It reigned through his head."Well, do you suppose your going to win the tournament? Well, I just want to say that I think I'm going to win too. So, I guess I'll see you in the finals, right? Well, yeah! I will make it to the finals! And...I'll win too...so watch out! Bye!" No!!!I have to win! Kakarot can't beat me! Not again!" Vegeta thought, solenmly.He just can't! He is always one step ahead of me. How am I supposed to win anyway? But, I have to try! Vegeta considered. He wasn't about to give up. Not now. Not never.  
  
Outside of the door, he heard Trunks finally step in. "Hey honey, did you have anything to eat over at Goku's house?" Bulma asked eagerly. "Yeah, I had spaghetti."Trunks answered cooly."Where's dad?" "Well,he's in his room;we shouldn't disturb him." And with that, he went back to thinking. He lay down on his bed, thinking for hours, until Bulma yelled," Vegeta! Dinner's ready!" Vegeta gradually got up. He opened the door as he had done earlier on that day, and again shut the door with a bang. "Well, we're having steaks for dinner." Bulma announced. Vegeta sat down. Trunks ate right away, but Vegeta just kept staring at the ceiling. "So, what happened at the meeting today?" Bulma asked, trying to start a conversation. "Why should you care?" Vegeta said. "Well, you know, I was just asking. I'm kind of interested, since you haven't said a word about what happened." Bulma suggested. "Well, it's none of your concern, so just stop worrying about it, ok?" Vegeta considered. "Fine! You know, I shouldn't have asked!"Bulma shouted. "Your right, you shouldn't have.And stop shouting woman!" Vegeta said. "Guys! your giving me a headache!" Trunks screamed. Everyone then grew silent, and didn't talk throughout the whole meal. After dinner, it was about 8:00, and time for everyone to go to sleep. Vegeta went to sleep immidiately. He wanted to get a good night sleep because he was going to train a lot the next day.But...he didn't really get a good night sleep.....Vegeta had a bad dream that night......  
  
Vegeta was training in the Gravity room. He put the level to 400X. He put it higher and higher, until it reached 700X. It was too much for Vegeta. He couldn't even sit up. He was just on the ground, and he couldn't get himself up. All of the sudden, he saw Goku come, and Goku started powering up, and Goku could actually stand up. Goku just turned around and smiled at Vegeta and said, "Hey, you can never beat me in the tournament. So, why don't you just give up?" Goku just smiled once more and disappeared."No!! I won't give up! You can't beat me!" Vegeta screamed out loud. "Vegeta calm down! It was only a dream!" Bulma yelled, trying to calm Vegeta down. "Look, it was only a bad dream. Try to go back to sleep." Bulma reasoned. Vegeta just stared at the ceiling. That was a terrible dream. How could he go back to sleep? But, he tried and finally went back to sleep.  
  
Meanwhile....Goku had a weird dream too.....Goku was walking..and he didn't know where. He was just walking in nothingness. Like a black pit. All of a sudden, he saw a figure in front of him. He really couldn't see who it was. But, then finally, he could actually see who it was...it was...Buu!! What was he doing here??!! Buu then smirked. "You know, I should wish you good luck in the tournament, because you'll need it.." Buu then said. "What do you mean? It's not like you'll be there..." Goku said. "Well, you're going to have to see about that..." Buu smiled.."No!! Buu! I will get you for this!!" Goku yelled. "Goku! What's wrong? Is there a burglar inside the house?" ChiChi screamed. "Uhhh, no it's ok..I just had a bad dream...that's all..everything's fine." Goku explained. "Ok, good. Now just get some rest ok?" ChiChi said. "Yeah, I will." Goku reasoned. The whole rest of the night, he could only think of what Buu said. Is he really going to be there in the tournament? And, if he was, what was Buu going to do?? Goku was really worried. I mean, what was Buu going to do? Was he going to interrupt the tournament? Was he going to blow up the stadium? What?? Goku had to find out and soon. Goku stayed up all night.  
  
Back at Capsule Corp....The alarm rang. It was about 6:00AM. Vegeta then decided to train again.  
  
To Be Continued.... 


	2. I Have A Dare For You....

Okies, hi everybody! This is the second chapter to mah fanfic, but, it's not finished yet, so, ya kno^.^; This is a loooong fanfic, so, plz be patient. Well, I hope ya enjoy!  
  
  
  
Fear Shouts, Terror Whispers  
  
Part 2 Fear Yells, Terror Speaks Softly  
  
Vegeta slowly got up not to make a sound, and went to get dressed."So, this is the last day to train. I have to train extra hard, and I have to make it count. I just have to win this....Vegeta thought as he stepped outside of his house. He walked up to the Gravity Room.  
  
"I have to do this. I have to beat Kakarot! This is my only chance! But...what if I don't? No..I have to!" Vegeta walked in and put the gravity at 500X to start with. Vegeta decided to punch the air. "But, what if I don't beat Kakarot?" These thoughts kept repeating in his mind. All of a sudden, he fell to the ground. It was just too much. Vegeta gradually tried to get up, but he couldn't. "I have to do this!" He tried again, but failed once more. And then, Vegeta couldn't take it anymore. He charged up and finally stood up! He looked at himself in admiration at this new found power. "Now, I just have to beat you."Vegeta said out loud. He punched and kicked the air. He continued this for what seemed endless hours......  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
"Goku! Goten! Gohan! Breakfast is ready!"As soon as ChiChi said this, Goku, Gohan, and Goten came running to the kitchen. "What are we having?" Goku asked, eager to finally eat. "Ummmm.. we're having pancakes! I hope you like it!"ChiChi said. "I probably will."Goku replied. Goku ate about atleast (and I'm saying atleast)10 pancakes until he was finally satisfied. "Yuumm! That was good!"Goku said. "Hey, dad, aren't you going to train for the tournament today?"Gohan asked. "Yeah, I plan to. I won't train that hard though, since the tournament is tommorow and all. I have to rest. So Gohan, are you going to enter in it?"Goku asked in concern. "No, I'm just going to watch. It's going to be pretty exciting. Me and Goten will watch."Gohan replied. "Ok." Goku said."I wonder what Vegeta is doing..probably training. Me knowing him and all.....I think the finals will be very interesting...."Goku thought. "Well, guys, I'm going go train. See ya ChiChi, Goten and Gohan."Goku replied. "Bye!"ChiChi, Goten, and Gohan chorused.  
  
Goku stepped outside. He stared at the blue sky staring back at him. The sun was very bright, and it was a very nice day. Goku flew towards the canyon. He stretched out before he started training."I'm really excited for the tournament. To think, it's tommorow. I have to train pretty hard today if I have a chance of winning. And, in other news, I wonder what my dream meant that I had last night. Is Buu really going to be there? And, even if he is, what is he planning to do?" The same questions that he had wanted to figure out last night surged through his head as well. Goku then started doing exercises of punches and kicks. He had to win the tournament. He had to show the Z fighters once again that he was a great fighter. And, in order to do that, he had to win.  
  
Back at Capsule Corp.....  
  
"Vegeta! Breakfast is ready!" Bulma called out. Vegeta walked out of the Gravity Room. He then realized that he had been training for a few hours..3 to be exact. He walked into the house."Hi daddy!"Trunks excalimed. "Ummm..hi son."Vegeta replied. "So, what time did you get up Vegeta?"Bulma asked, concerned. "About 6:00. What's it to you?"Vegeta asked. "I was just asking! You don't have to be so rude!"Bulma yelled. "Guys. Stop fighting! I just want to eat my breakfast in peace!"Trunks yelled. "The kid has got a point."Vegeta said. He sat down in his chair."So what are we having?"Vegeta asked, since the breakfast wasn't layed out on the table yet. "We're having pancakes. Is that alright with you Vegeta?"Bulma asked before Vegeta could complain. "That's fine with me."Vegeta said. After that, everything was pretty much quite once again in the breakfast table. No one really said anything. Vegeta just stared out the window, Bulma ate gradually, and Trunks just played around with his food, making figures.  
  
After Vegeta finished his breakfast, he went back to the Gravity Room. He decided to try it higher this time. He put the gravity to 600X. It was a little harder...but he could manage. He tried to punch the air. He got faster after every punch. "I wonder if I'll win.....am I going to win? Or is Kakarot going to take "all the glory" as usual? I can't let him do that! I have to win!"Vegeta thought. Vegeta tried harder now. He grew faster and faster. He soon put the gravity at 700X.Just like his dream.....Vegeta was amazed at himself. How did he manage to get this strong so fast? Was it the burning desire to beat Goku? Or was it because he was a saiyan? Or was it both? He didn't care which one, he just knew he was getting better, and that was a good sign. But, Vegeta was the only one getting better.....  
  
Meanwhile......  
  
Goku was training very hard;like he never trained before. He made the ground shake at every move he made. He knew Vegeta was getting better too....he sensed his powerlevel. Vegeta was getting stronger....but, was he strong enough? Goku didn't worry about it...he couldn't let that distract his training. He powered up some more and got stronger and stronger. Goku knew he was going to win this tournament. He was going to pull through...some how.  
  
After about 3 hours, Goku thought it was about enough, since he had to rest for tommorow. He flew back towards his house. He walked in the door and realized Goten and Gohan were staring at him. "What's wrong?" Goku asked. "We sensed a strong power level......it couldn't have been you right?" Gohan asked, astonished. "Yep, it was me." Goku explained. Gohan and Goten stared some more. "Wow daddy! You're strong!" Goten said. "Thanks kiddo." Goku responded. Goku ruffled Goten's hair. "So, what's for lunch? I'm starving!" Goku said. "I think we're having hamburgers."Gohan reasoned. "Great! I can't wait to eat!" Goku then said, and sat down in the table.  
  
Back at Capsule Corp........  
  
Vegeta was still training hard. But, one thing bothered him. A few minutes ago, he sensed a strong power level coming from the canyons. "Wait..........." Vegeta thought."It couldn't have been.....no way! It was just too powerful to be....Kakarot?! No way! His power was enormous! How can I ever be a challange to that?No! I can't let that bother me! I have to keep on training." Vegeta thought. He then concentrated extra hard. But, something was still on his mind."Why is he always one step ahead of me? Why? I just don't understand it....What's so special about him? What does he have that I don't?" Vegeta thought and thought about this, but he still didn't come up with any answers or suggestions.  
  
Meanwhile, inside the house, Trunks was still sitting on the breakfast table, bored to death. "Today's really boring mom....can I just train with dad?" Trunks asked, hoping he can atleast do something. "No Trunks. You know how your dad is. Especially since there is going to be a tournament tommorow! Maybe after the tournament you can train with him, but not now." Bulma insisted. "But...I'm so bored! I have to do something!" Trunks cried out desperately. "Go over Goten's house or something. That's something to do."Bulma said. "Ok....but that's going to be kind of boring too because Goten sometimes isn't any fun.."Trunks murmered. "Look, I'll call ChiChi and see if that's ok with her."Bulma said.  
  
Meanwhile.........  
  
The phone rang and ChiChi picked it up. "Ok, we'll be glad if Trunks came over here. No problem. Bye." ChiChi hung up the phone. "Who was that ChiChi?"Goku asked. "Oh, it was only Bulma. She said that Trunks was coming over here." As soon as ChiChi said that, Goten jumped up in joy. "She said he'll be here soon."ChiChi exclaimed. Goten ran to the door, knowing Trunks would be there any second. In a few seconds, he saw Trunks in the sky. "Hi Trunks!" He called out. "Hey Goten."Trunks then landed. "Do you wanna come inside before we play outside?" Goten asked. "Ok." Trunks replied. They walked inside. "Hi Trunks! How are ya?"Goku asked. "Oh, I'm fine I guess."Trunks said. "Hey, shouldn't you be training? My dad is. He's been training all day long." Trunks then said. "Yeah, I already trained. I knew your dad would train all day."Goku replied. "He really wants to win this tournament."Trunks countered. "Yeah, so do I."Goku said. "So, Trunks, do you want anything to drink?" Goten asked, waving a cup in the air. "No thanks Goten." Trunks said. "Alright....why don't we go outside now?" Goten suggested, and they both ran outside.  
  
"So, who do you think is going to win the tournament tommorow?"Trunks asked. "Well, I don't know...how about you?" Goten asked. "Well, I definitely think my dad is going to win." Trunks said."Well, I'm pretty sure my dad will win....he's is the strongest you know..."Goten disagreed. "Yeah, but my dad has been training non-stop! So, he has to win...."Trunks said. "No! My dad is!" Goten yelled. From inside the house, Goku, Gohan, and ChiChi all of a sudden heard 2 voices yell out,"My dad is going to win!" "Hey, what's going on out there?" Goku asked in bewilderment. "I don't know...let me go check."Gohan suggested, and he walked outside. He found Goten and Trunks still arguing. "What's wrong guys?"Gohan asked. "Well, he thinks that Vegeta is going to win the tournament, but I know our dad is going to win Gohan!" Goten yelled. "No, but my dad is gonna win!!"Trunks screamed. "Guys! C'mon! There is no use in fighting about this! We'll find out who is going to win tommorow, ok?"Gohan said. "Ok...I guess your right Gohan.."Goten said. "Yeah...but I know that-" "C'mon Trunks, we'll find out tommorow..."Gohan said interrupting. "Fine..."Trunks muttered under his breath.  
  
Gohan then walked inside the house, only to find ChiChi yelling on the phone,"Goku is going to win!" and Goku covering his ears. Gohan just sighed."Will this war ever end?" He thought.  
  
Back at Capsule Corp......  
  
"Well, ofcoarse Vegeta is going to win!! I know it! Fine! Think whatever you want ChiChi!"Bulma angrily hung up the phone. "What is she thinking anyway? Look how hard Vegeta is working.....he has to win! C'mon! I mean, he has dedication unlike her husband..I mean he's probably sitting on the couch watching TV or something while my husband is working hard!" Bulma thought. She then just sighed. "Well, I might as well just make lunch." She thought. She decided to make sandwiches for lunch, since she didn't know what else to make.  
  
Meanwhile inside the Gravity Room.......  
  
Vegeta trained and trained. But, he kept thinking about the power level he sensed earlier. "How did he get so strong? I still don't understand it......does Kakarot always have to be one step ahead of me everytime we fight? I remember the first time we fought. I thought he was a low class warrior; I was thinking he would be no challenge to me.But,....there he went, like he always does, surpassing me anyway he can. I have to put a stop to this! But, I also remember the second time we fought........I was so determined to win.......but, there he went yet again....I have to win in this tournmanet! To show him once and for all!" Vegeta with excellent speed punched and kicked the air. He had to work extra hard now. But, still, everything still lingered in his mind.To think....he is so pathetic! He always is so kind to everyone, and having no desire to kill, unlike me. He always gives everyone in battle second chances; like I remember when he gave a second chance to the Ginyu Force. What a sorry excuse for a saiyan! But.......he's so strong! How? I'm supposed to be stronger! Why him? He has no royal blood line!! Why him, and not me?  
  
Vegeta couldn't stop thinking about it. It was like reruns of shows; it played over and over in his mind. He just couldn't get it out of his head. What could he do to get stronger then Goku? He couldn't find any answers. Vegeta thought some more. My father was the king of all saiyans. I thought no one was stronger than him, well, ofcoarse, besides Freiza. He was indeed the strongest of all the saiyans. He was stronger than Bardock, the father of Kakarot. In fact, Bardock was the second strongest in the saiyan race. To think, I should be stronger than Kakarot!!! But no....And, my father always told me,"You will be a super saiyan one day." I've always believed I could. I thought I was going to be the first. The only super saiyan. But, there goes Kakarot. Being the first super saiyan to ever walk across this earth. He has beaten me once again! Why can't I be like him? Or even greater? It's not fair! I will beat you Kakarot!! Vegeta trained harder than ever before. He tried really hard.  
  
...Meanwhile.....  
  
"Man! Who does Bulma think she is??!"ChiChi screamed so the whole world would know. "ChiChi? What's wrong?"Goku yelled above ChiChi's screaming. "Bulma thinks that Vegeta's going to win!!!! But I know you will!!"ChiChi shrieked. "Hey, c'mon, Vegeta has a chance as well as I do."Goku replied, trying to stop ChiChi screaming. Goku was glad his family had faith in him, but he didn't like the yelling. "Um...can we have the hamburgers now?"Goku asked, trying to change the subject. "I guess, BUT YOU KNOW YOU'RE GOING TO BEAT VEGETA! I DON'T KNOW WHAT BULMA IS TALKING ABOUT!" ChiChi yelled, and stomped into the kitchen. Goku covered his ears once again. "Man, can't we just have a regular lunch without mentioning that I'm going to "beat Vegeta"? "Goku sighed.  
  
All of a sudden, Goten and Trunks came stomping in still shouting (even though Gohan had told them to stop) about who's going to win. Goten then walked up to Goku and said," Daddy! Please tell Trunks that you're going to win the tournament tomorrow and that Vegeta isn't!" Goten screamed. "Uhh.......c'mon Goten...let's just wait and see...who wins.."Goku replied. He hated all of this. He didn't really like this family rivalry. I mean, what was he supposed to say? "Yeah Goten! I'm going to beat Vegeta!" I mean, it just wasn't him. And, he wouldn't say that, especially since Trunks was there. "So, are the hamburgers done yet? I'm starving!" Goku said, trying to change the subject once again. "Yes, their done! You need your strength to beat Vegeta! Oh wait, no you don't! You don't even have to try!" ChiChi yelled. ChiChi set the hamburgers out on the table. "Uhhh....thanks ChiChi!! I love hamburgers!" Goku exclaimed, and went right away to eating.  
  
But, not long after Goku started eating, Trunks said," Mrs. ChiChi...I don't get why you're saying that my dad doesn't have a chance against Goku! I think he is a lot stronger!" Trunks said, his temper fired up. "You know exactly what I mean! Goku is going to beat your dad!" ChiChi yelled. "Yeah right! My dad is way better than Goku here! In fact, me dad is going to win!"Trunks screamed. "No!! Goku is!! You must have some brain damage or something, but my Goku is going to beat Vegeta so bad!"ChiChi shrieked. "What?! My dad is going to win!!"Trunks yelled. This fight continued on for several more minutes. Goku then said," C'mon guys! We'll find out who's going to win in the tournament! Oh, and ChiChi, can I have another hamburger?"Goku said. "Fine! But you know you don't need it for the tournament tomorrow! But, Vegeta might need it!" And ChiChi left the room. Goku just sighed. He might as well give up trying to break this fight that their two families were having. I mean, what could he do? He already tried twice. "So, how's your dad doing Trunks?" Goku asked, yet again trying to start a conversation, but not changing the subject. "Oh, he's doing fine. He's been training all day long unlike you. He really wants to beat you in the tournament, and he will!"Trunks explained. "Yeah right Trunks! My dad is going to win!"Goten exploded. And there it went. Yet again another argument that Goku seemed to start. Goku sighed again. "Well, here comes the hamburgers Goku."ChiChi then walked in the room. Even though Goku wanted to stop the fighting, he really wanted to eat more than that, so he gobbled up the hamburgers in delight. Everyone just watched, and atleast it stopped the fighting for a while. Finally Goku was done. "Oh man! That was good!" Goku exclaimed. Everyone just stared. "What?" Goku asked quizzically. Everyone just sighed. "So, what were we talking about again?" ChiChi then said. "Oh yeah! We were talking about how my Goku is going to beat Vegeta tomorrow in the tournament! Isn't that right Goku?" ChiChi asked. Goku just hesitated. "Um....we'll just have to wait and see..." he repeated for what seemed the hundreth time. And then, it felt like one hundred fireworks were going at the same time......he could only hear bits of the conversation like,"Dad! Tell Trunks that you're going to win! C'mon! You know Vegeta doesn't have a chance!" and stuff like,"C'mon Goku! I can't wait until you win and you can get another trophy!" and then,"My dad is WAY stronger than you will ever be Goku! I don't see why you're still trying!" "STOP!" Goku yelled. Goku was surprised that the words were coming out of his mouth. "Look, you've guys need to calm down. Me and Vegeta both have an equal input! Alright everybody?" Goku said as calmly as he could. They just all stared.  
  
"But...you know who's going to win!"ChiChi yelled. "You beat him last time, and your going to beat him again!" ChiChi continued. "Well..." Goku muttered..trying to take the bad memories out of his head. "Please....why don't we just wait until the tournament?" Goku replied. "Well, why do we have to wait if you know I'm going to win?" Goku heard a familiar voice behind him in the doorway. "Dad! What are you doing here?" Trunks asked with happiness in his voice. "Well, I decided to come over and see how Kakarot was doing."Vegeta said sarcastically. "Hey Vegeta...I heard you've been training all day.."Goku started. "Well, indeed I have...but it's not like I need it or anything. You are going to lose Kakarot. It's obvious. I mean, you haven't trained like I have, and you'll never be a true saiyan."Vegeta smirked. Goku really didn't need this. I mean, he already had enough with Goten and Trunks, and ChiChi. Now Vegeta? Goku didn't think he could handle this, so he just said,"Sure Vegeta. We'll just see in the tournament." Goku had said that about....let's see....I think that was the hundreth and oneth time. "So, what are you doing besides training? Which you really need."Vegeta replied. "Umm...I'm..."Goku didn't want to say that he was eating...I mean, Vegeta would probably think that Goku was even more pathetic than he already thought Goku was. "I was....uhh.."Goku continued. "You were?"Vegeta asked. "Oh nothing Mr. Vegeta. He was just having lunch."Goten blurted out. Goku gave Goten a "why did you say that?" type of look. Goten didn't understand what Goku meant, and then said," He ate alot! Like about.....well, I don't know..but he ate alot of hambugers!" Goku then looked at Vegeta. "Hahahaha! You are so pathetic Kakarot! Really. I thought atleast you'd be watching television or thinking hard about the tournament tomorrow, but no! Instead, you were having lunch? Really. How pathetic!" Vegeta laughed. "You tell him dad!" Trunks exclaimed. "Well, hey...I was hungry and I had to have lunch!" Goku replied. "You're still pathetic..." Vegeta said. Goku sighed. Isn't this a perfect afternoon?  
  
"So..."Goku started trying to start up another conversation,"are ya excited for the tournament tomorrow?" Goku asked practically to no one in particular. "I guess. But why should I be excited if I already know the outcome of the tournament? It is going to be pretty boring. Watching those pathetic weaklings fight and them thinking they possibly have a chance." Vegeta smirked. "Hey..."Goku said..somewhat annoyed,"everyone has a chance...I mean...you never know.." Goku said. "Oh sure Kakarot! There's really someone out there stronger than you and me! Oh, and they're going to beat us in the tournament." Vegeta said sarcastically. "Errr....well...I'm not saying that...." Goku tried to answer. "Well, then, what are you trying to say? What's the matter, cat's got your tongue?" Vegeta sneered. "Look...I don't need this right now Vegeta! I'm kind of in a bad mood...so lay off, will ya?" Goku reacted. "Hey, no low class warrior is going to tell me what to do, you got that?!" Vegeta shouted. "Well, I guess I'm a "low class warrior" because that's exactly what I'm doing!" Goku screamed. "Ooohh, Kakarot is actually talking back to me...tsk tsk tsk! You're really in for it know!" Vegeta replied. He then powered up to SSJ2. Goku then did the same. "Hey guys! C'mon...stop this!" Gohan started. "Why don't you guys just wait for the tournament?" Goku looked at Gohan. "You're right son...I guess we better wait. Heard that Vegeta? Or are you too dumb to hear what he said?" Goku replied scornfully. Vegeta grumbled under his breath. "I wonder why all of a sudden Kakarot is in a bad mood and actually talking back to me like this. Errrrr....I seriously hate him! Who does he think he is talking back to me, the prince of all saiyans?" Vegeta thought. "I heard him loud and clear." Vegeta then said, and both Goku and Vegeta turned back to normal. "Well,...I hope you're ready Kakarot. For the tournament I mean." Vegeta replied. "I'm ready and waiting. The only question is, are you?" Goku said. "Of coarse I'm ready! Why wouldn't I be??" Vegeta got a little angry at this. Vegeta then thought of an idea.  
  
"Hey..Kakarot..follow me outside...I have to show you something..." Vegeta said, his back turned to the rest of them so they wouldn't see him smile. "What is he up to? I know Vegeta has to have something in mind....but what?" Goku thought silently to himself. Vegeta then laughed silently, but loud enough for only Goku to hear. "What is it Vegeta? What are you going to do...?" Goku whispered to Vegeta. "You'll see...." Vegeta then snickered some more. Goku grumbled under his breath. Goku and Vegeta walked out the door. Vegeta then started laughing. "Fool...." Vegeta whispered. "What are you going to do Vegeta? I know you too well..." Goku retorted. "I guess you do Kakarot. Hahahaha!! You are way too gullible!....." Vegeta laughed. "What do you mean?...." Goku was getting edgy now. What could Vegeta possibly do? "Look Kakarot...." Vegeta said, clutching Goku's shirt,"you have no idea how much I hate you! You're all I ever think about...you're all that ever plagues my mind....you even...beat me countless times.....I just hate you! You understand that?!!" Vegeta shouted. "Are you kidding....I've known that for a long time....ever since we first met..." Goku replied back. "Errr...don't even talk about the first time we met!!...I don't want to remember....ok?!It was the first time....the first time you surpassed me at something....just shut up ok!???" Vegeta yelled. "Ok...ok...." Goku said. "I hate you!!!" Vegeta hollered. "Look...you're not going to win....ok?? I'll win the tournament!! You'll see!!" Vegeta shouted. "Look....Vegeta..I...had...never mind.." Goku backed off. He didn't want to tell him about Buu coming to the tournament...about his dream.....atleast not yet. "I'm not giving up..." Vegeta started,"I never will!!!.....When we fight for the championship.....I won't ever give up! You hear me!!! Not like last time........" Vegeta then looked down at the ground, trying to shake away the memory. He then suprisingly looked up and smiled.  
  
"Hey...Kakarot...I have a dare for you..." Vegeta smiled. "What is it?" Goku asked. Goku then knew that Vegeta was up to something. "Ok....I need you to stand still and not move for atleast 5 minutes.." Vegeta smiled. "What!?! I know this is some type of trick...." Goku said gruffly. "Ahh...what's a matter Kakarot? Are you too afraid? You're such a coward....I mean, what type of saiyan are you? Saiyans never back down on dares..." Vegeta replied. "Err...I am a saiyan ok??! I'll....I'll..take your challenge..." Goku said. The one thing Goku couldn't stand was Vegeta telling him he wasn't a saiyan. But, Goku knew Vegeta was going to do something! But what?...."Well...there's only one way to find out what he's going to do.....by letting him get his way this time...." Goku thought. "Alright...now you have to promise me, no matter what I do..you can't move..." Vegeta smiled. "Promise...." Goku wavered. "Hahahaha! You fool!" Vegeta yelled, and then punched Goku very hard in the stomach. Goku hurled in pain. "Haha! How do you like that? You see what..I have to go through??!?!" Vegeta kept punching. Goku didn't know what to do. He couldn't stop Vegeta, because Goku was dared to just stay there for 5 minutes. If Goku gave up the dare now, Vegeta would probably think Goku was even more pathetic that he already thought Goku was. But, Goku couldn't just stand there and let Vegeta punch him! Goku was losing a lot of strenth fast. Man...what am...I...going to do??!" Goku thought helplessly. "Aww...what's a matter Kakarot? Can't deal with the pain?" Vegeta smirked. Goku grumbled. He hated this! Vegeta doing anything he wanted to Goku, and Goku not doing anything about it! Vegeta smirked. "I notice that your powerlevel is dropping...haha! You're pathetic!" Vegeta laughed some more. Goku couldn't stand it! But, he was going to try to keep his cool. "Vegeta..please..stop..." Goku tried to whisper. "Stop? You'd think I'd stop?! Well, well. I thought you knew me better than this Kakarot. I guess not!" And with that, he punched Goku even harder in the stomach! Goku then coughed, obvious that this was too much for Goku to handle, considering the fact that Goku was never really put into this type of situation. "Aww..Kakarot is all hurt and pathetic as usual. I thought you were going to be able to handle more than this." Vegeta smirked some more. Goku was getting weaker and weaker with every attack, every punch. He was just standing there, waiting for the horrible 5 mintutes to end, which it felt and seemed like an eternity. "I can't beleive how weak you are Kakarot! I mean, what's a matter? Do you feel weak today or something? Well, despite the fact that you always are weak." Vegeta smiled, obviously liking the fact that his one hated rival was being pounded by him. "Look...can you please...stop..?" Goku managed to say. "Hmm...let me think about it...No!" Vegeta smirked. He kept punching Goku harder and harder every time. Goku then couldn't take it anymore, and he fell to the ground, still conscious though. Vegeta started laughing.  
  
"Aww, really Kakarot, show some respect to your master." Vegeta then kicked Goku against the wall of his house, making Goku fall to his knees. "Thank you, that's much better. Now that your bowing down to me, you might as well just say that I'm better than you, and that you're just a low level saiyan." Vegeta smirked. Goku was so hurt, that he didn't have strength to say anything. He tried to say something, but the words wouldn't come out. Goku was really mad too! He hated how Vegeta was thinking that Goku was a "low level saiyan", and making him bow down to Vegeta. But, Goku couldn't do anything, for the 5 dreaded mintues still weren't up. "What? I can't hear you!" Vegeta sneered. Goku grumbled. "You're...better...than...." Goku stopped. He couldn't say anything else. He fell all the way to the ground, exhausted. "Why...are you...doing..this...?" Goku asked. "You know why Kakarot!! I don't have to explain it again." Vegeta replied back. Goku was breathing hard. He was so tired, that it felt like all his energy was drained out of him. Vegeta then walked up to him. Goku managed to look up at Vegeta; wating and wondering what else he was going to do to him. "Aww look. Kakarot's looking up at me. Well, you better get used to it, because tomorrow I will win the tournament, and you'll be looking up at me when I win the championship." Vegeta snickered. Goku stopped looking at Vegeta. He hated this so much! When were the 5 mintues going to be over?!? Goku then tried to get up, but Vegeta then kicked Goku, causing him more pain, and making it harder for Goku to get up. Vegeta laughed. "I wish you could see yourself now! Lying there on the ground, all pathetic! You now know how I feel like...but in the tournament, I'll really show you how I have felt all these years. I can't wait! I'm going to enjoy it so much..." Vegeta replied. Goku was thinking about what Vegeta said. Goku didn't know what to do...Vegeta really wanted to win this tournament...and, he was confident too....It's not like Goku was scared or anything, but, he knew he had to be alert. Goku then again tried to get up. Goku actually stood up without Vegeta actually preventing him from standing up. Vegeta then walked over to Goku. He clutched Goku's shirt again and said,"If you say one word to anything of them," Vegeta pointed to the house," you're in for it." Vegeta threatened. "And, what.....are...you..going...to...do...if I...do..tell.." Goku tried to say. "Well then, if you do tell, you'd be such a disgrace...I mean, you already are..." Vegeta smirked. "Now, brush the dirt off your shirt, so they won't say anything..." Vegeta said. Goku tried, but he was so weak, he couldn't say anything anymore.  
  
"Fine..I guess I can help you inside the house, but I'm only doing this if you act like nothing happened...alright Kakarot?" Vegeta asked seriously. "Fine....." Goku managed to whisper. Vegeta then walked up to Goku again. Vegeta put Goku's arm on top of his neck. Just at they were walking up the house, Goku then fainted. Vegeta just smiled. "Finally...I thought he'd never faint...haha!" Vegeta laughed evily. Vegeta then dropped Goku on the front lawn. He then walked inside the house. "Where's Dad Vegeta?" Gohan asked as soon as Vegeta walked in. Vegeta said with a serious expression on his face,"Oh..Kakarot..he..went to train somewhere..." Gohan looked at Vegeta suspiciously. "I thought my dad was done training today...." Gohan said. "Well,...he changed his mind.." Vegeta smiled. "What'd ya do Dad?" Trunks asked in a whisper directed to Vegeta. "What? I didn't do anything..." Vegeta smirked. He laughed silently to himself. "Vegeta! Where's my dad!? I'm not going to ask again, ok?!" Gohan shouted again. "I already told you! He went to go train! I'm telling the truth..." Vegeta turned around and smiled like he did in the very beginning and starting laughing. Gohan looked at Vegeta. He knew Vegeta did something to Goku, it was just obvious. He tried to shrug the thought away. "Uh...Goten?" Trunks looked at Goten. "Yeah Trunks?" Goten asked Trunks. "My dad's better than your dad!!" Trunks shouted, causing the whole problem over again. "Yeah right Trunks! You know my dad's the best! He beat Buu!!" Goten screamed. "Well, my dad helped! Without him, your dad would've never won!" Trunks shouted back. "Haha...Trunks is right you know..oh, and did I forget to mention Kakarot is a complete moron? He isn't a real saiyan. He's just a big disgrace to our saiyan heritage." Vegeta smiled evily. "Yeah right Vegeta! He has beaten a lot of people in the past! Frieza, he helped me beat Cell, and he beat Buu! You know he has incredible strength, and you know he's the strongest!" Gohan yelled. Vegeta looked down at the floor grumbling, trying to forget when Goku was the first super saiyan that defeated Frieza, the one person he tried all of his life to overcome, and Goku actually beat him. He tried to shrug away the thought that he actually felt Goku there in the last moments of Cell's lifetime, and he tried not to remember when Goku....was Super Saiyan level 3, and he defeated Buu with all the power that he had with that Sprit Bomb...Goku....had that power that Vegeta longed for....  
  
"Why does Kakarot have to be stronger than me?!?.....What makes him so different then the rest of us....what is it!?..Inside, I know he isn't pathetic...he's the strongest warrior I've ever seen,....He belongs in an even higher place above a normal saiyan...because he has a special power no one else has....and I hate him for that!" Vegeta thought. Even though Vegeta had these thoughts, he would never admit it to no one! Sometimes...not even to himself..."Does he even realize to himself that he has such great power? He's so pathetic, but yet so strong....Why did I have to meet him that one solemn day when Frieza ordered me to go to Planet Earth.....Why did I have to fight him....and why did he have to beat me? A low-class saiyan!? But, in strength, he does not act like a low- class....but higher than the highest place..."  
  
Vegeta continued to look down. "Dad...are you alright?" Trunks asked, breaking the silence that crept around the room, like an invisible ghost heading back to his own grave in a cemetery. "Of coarse I'm ok..." Vegeta continued to look down. "I know I hate him...but I do admire him for that....but..then again, I don't!!...He's nothing but a mere pathetic....strong, undefeatable...." Vegeta had had enough with the thoughts that ran through his head! He decided to not think of anything. But, despite his useless efforts, he couldn't think of anything else. "Why do you haunt me?....Why Kakarot?!...You're so special.....you're so different then all of us...why?!...Why?!..." Vegeta then realized that everyone was looking at him. "What?" Vegeta asked. "Are you ok Dad? You keep looking down, like your thinking of something..." Trunks replied. "I'm not thinking of anything, ok!?" Vegeta snapped. Trunks then grew quiet.  
  
Then there was a sound at the door, and everyone turned their heads. It was Goku! Goku was clutching his stomach in severe pain. "Aww..really Kakarot! I thought you were stronger than that! You know, you getting hurt training and all." Vegeta said maliciously. "What......are.....you......talking......" Goku tried to say. "You know..." Vegeta said, giving Goku a "you better not tell them about me doing that to you earlier on" look. "Oh........that......." Goku attempted to say. Goku then walked slowly to the couch, and, not having any strength to do otherwise, only put his head on the couch, leaving the rest of his body kneeling down. He was so tired! "Goku, are you alright?!" ChiChi screamed, and made her way to the couch. "Oh Goku! What happened??!...." ChiChi asked, worried. "I'm.................fine........" Goku said. Even though Goku said this, ChiChi knew he wasn't. Goku was still clutching his stomach. "Is that where it hurts Goku??" ChiChi asked. Vegeta just smirked. Goku then nodded at ChiChi's question. Goku continued to breathe hard. He was so weak, he could barely look up at ChiChi. "Really.....ChiChi....I'm f- fine..." Goku whispered weakly. Goku then fainted again. "Oh Goku! I wish I knew what happened to you!!" ChiChi exclaimed. Vegeta just grinned silently to himself. "I swear...Kakarot is so pathetic! I mean, all I did to him was punch him for 5 minutes...." Vegeta thought. Vegeta just loved this! Watching Goku hurling in pain. He was enjoying every second of it. "I wonder why Goku is so weak....he couldn't have been training that hard..right??" ChiChi asked concerned. "Gee, I don't know. You want me to go and ask him?" Vegeta said tauntingly. Vegeta then looked down. "Even though I won't ever admit it.....I really care about Kakarot....he was the only friend I ever had........I even admire his power......wait! What am I thinking?! He is nothing but a pathetic low level clown......right?! Of coarse! I care of nothing of this...this....strong...great...errr..!!" Vegeta hated thinking of that topic. "Hello? Earth to Dad?" Trunks finally spoke up, being silent this whole time and watching the scene. "What!? I'm not thinking of anything, ok!?" Vegeta shouted. "Man....I wonder what's wrong with your dad..." Goten whispered to Trunks, making sure Vegeta wouldn't hear. "Well,...I think I know...he's always in this mood whenever he's thinking about Goku...or sometimes he's thinking about...ummm...what's his face...uhh...oh yeah! Frieza...whoever he is..oh well.." Trunks relied casually. "Well, I think he's thinking about Goku this time.." Goten then said. "Dad, are you sure you're ok??" Trunks asked, concerned.. "Yeah, ofcoarse I'm fine!" Vegeta shouted. "GUYS!!! EVERYONE! WE NEED TO FIND A WAY TO MAKE GOKU BETTER! NOW YOU GUYS BETTER HELP ME!!!" ChiChi yelled. Everyone in the room was covering their ears. "Geez! Your mom screams really loud Goten!" Trunks whispered to Goten. "I know!...oh well, I'm used to it!" Goten said back. "Ok...fine Mom...how about all of us go to Capsule Corp. and ask Bulma. I'm pretty sure she'll know what to do." Gohan suggested. "Well,....I think someone should stay here...to make sure he'd be fine....," Vegeta started, a smile spreading on his face," and, I think I should stay." "Well......ok...fine.." ChiChi replied back. "So, who wants to come with me?" ChiChi asked. Goten, Gohan, and Trunks all raised their hands.  
  
  
  
  
  
/body  
  
/html 


End file.
